1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spark plug devices and, more particularly, to spark plug devices molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, substantially homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A spark plug is commonly used in the automotive industry in the cylinder head of an internal-combustion engine. A spark plug carries electrodes separated by an air gap across which the current from the ignition system discharges to form the spark for combustion. It is widely accepted in the automotive industry that spark plugs provide two primary functions. The first function of the spark plug is to ignite the air/fuel mixture. The second function is to remove heat from the combustion chamber.
Spark plugs are typically designed to function with the insulator tip and center electrode temperature within the ideal heat range of approximately 500 degrees C. (930 degrees F.) to approximately 850 degrees C. (1560 degrees F.). Temperatures in excess of approximately 1050 degrees C. (1920 degrees F.) tend to cause pre-ignition of the air/fuel mixture in the combustion chamber which has a detrimental effect on engine performance. Temperatures below approximately 400 degrees C. (750 degrees F.) tend to foul the insulator tip and center electrode with carbon and oil deposits which also have a detrimental effect on performance. The spark plug should also be designed to maintain optimal operating temperatures. A primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved spark plug device comprising a novel material.
Several prior art inventions relate to spark plug devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,968 to Friese et al teaches a spark plug for an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,982 to Asakura et al teaches an ignition apparatus for an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,397 to Itoh teaches a connection construction for a high-voltage resistance wire as can be used for an engine ignition system.